Un Conejo Negro
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: One-Shot. A Furinkan llega un chico nuevo que después de haber perdido un enfrentamiento contra Ranma, decide vengarse de él tomando su apariencia y convirtiéndolo en un conejo negro.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei.**_

_**Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta humilde historia, esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_RANMA ½ _  
**UN CONEJO NEGRO  
**_POR: AI HIWATARI_

_GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS_  
_*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido_  
_( _ ) información adicional_  
_/ _ / pensando_  
_{ _ } recordando-flash back_  
_.:: _ ::. Nota de la autora_

_POR LAS CALLES DE NERIMA_

-¡apresúrate Ranma!-le grita Akane-como siempre llegaremos tarde por tu culpa  
-hoy estas peor que de costumbre-bufa el pobre

_FURINKAN-1F_

***Ring*** (timbre)

Todos los alumnos ya se encuentran en el salón, llega la profesora Hinako y estos toman sus respetivos asientos, antes de que cierre la puerta llegan "volando" Akane y Ranma.

-¿podemos pasar?-preguntan los muchachos al mismo tiempo, apenas y pueden respirar.

Miss Hinako mira su reloj luego a los jóvenes y de nuevo a su reloj.

-adelante, un minuto tarde no es mucho-contesta-y ocupo que estén todos, chicos hoy me han avisado que abra un nuevo alumno en este grupo, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero

-ya somos demasiados-susurra Ranma rodando los ojos hacia otro lado

En eso se abre la puerta, entra un chico alto, de ojos color fuego, cabello negro y cortó, a través del uniforme se nota a la perfección que hace ejercicio.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Yami Narusegawa

***WOOOOOW*** (gritan al unisonó varias chicas)

-ya viste que guapo es-dice Sayuri  
-tendrá novia-comenta Yuka  
-chicas cálmense, cuéntanos algo sobre ti-dice Miss Hinako con una gota resbalando por su cien  
-bueno vengo de china y mi familia es dueña del circo Fushigi y estaré aquí en la ciudad de Nerima el tiempo que dure el espectáculo  
-¿y trabajas en el circo?-pregunta Sakura  
-claro, me especializo en hacer trucos de magia, hago un numero a la mitad del espectáculo  
-podrías mostrarnos un poco-dicen algunas chicas en coro  
-claro-y empieza hacer sus trucos, a unir y desunir aros metálicos etc. (trucos típicos de magia)

Todos se acercan para poder ver mejor.

-¡WOW!-gritan todos  
-por favor eso es muy fácil-dice Ranma desde su lugar  
-¿perdón?-dice Yami, deja de hacer su magia y se dirige hasta a Ranma  
-son trucos chafas, eso lo puedes aprender en televisión en menos de 30 minutos, tengo un amigo que también viene de china y hace magia, pero lo hace mucho mejor, puede esconder entre sus ropas miles de artefactos, cajas fuertes y hasta convertirse en pato  
-¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunta  
-Saotome, Ranma Saotome-se levanta-heredero de la escuela Saotome todo se vale  
-entonces no te molestaría pelear conmigo Saotome, también yo practico el combate libre  
-eso no me sorprende, bien un reto es un reto, sígueme Narusegawa-se dirige a la ventana y salta, Yami lo imita

_CANCHAS_

Todo el salón va detrás de ellos y van hasta las canchas. En el camino los demás grupos se enteran y salen para no perderse la pelea.

-¿Qué el nuevo peleara contra Ranma?-pregunta un alumno de otro grado a Daisuke y a Hiroshi  
-así es-responde Hiroshi  
-pobre, no le podrá ganar-dice Daisuke

-prepárate Saotome

-no te tengo miedo

Yami comienza hacer sus trucos, lanzar cadenas, etc.

-tal vez te subestime un poco, pero ¿eso es todo Narusegawa?

Ranma comienza a caminar hacia atrás formando una espiral.

-eres muy hábil Saotome, has esquivado todos mis trucos  
-ese amigo que te comentaba también ataca con trucos, son demasiado parecidos, ya tengo experiencia, ni siquiera me has rozado, ni hecho un rasguño, la verdad es que ya me aburrí  
-como que ya te aburriste, entonces ay que terminar con esto  
-tu lo has dicho…-ya estando al centro de la espiral-¡dragón volador!

Yami sale volando por el ataque de Ranma.

_BEBEDEROS_

Yami cae sobre los bebederos quebrándolos.

-/rayos me gano, jamás nadie me había vencido/

- que tonto eres-dice un chico todo delgado y pálido-mira que pelear contra Ranma Saotome

-¿Quién te crees para insultarme?

-me llamo Hikaru Gonsusugi, también estoy en el 1F, y detesto a Ranma Saotome, creí que le podrías ganar, pero me decepcione

-podrías dejar de insultarme en mi cara, ¿alguien alguna vez le han ganado?

-no, sinceramente no

-pues no me puedo quedar así, tengo que vengarme

-me agradas, ojala lo logres, mientras yo seguiré con mis rituales-cambia rápidamente de su uniforme a un traje de rituales blanco, saca un muñeco vudú, pone un clavo sobre el mono y saca un martillo-¡muere Ranma Saotome!-trata de darle al clavo sobre el muñeco y solo logra darse sobre su dedo gordo-¡AAAA!

-/que torpe/creo que deberíamos regresar al salón-una gota de sudor resbala por su cien

_ALMUERZO-1F_

Ranma se encuentra esculcando en su mochila haber si trae algo de dinero.

-/no puedo creer que no traiga ni un centavo, hoy no desayunare/-piensa  
-Ranma te prepare esto-dice Akane acercándose, mientras le extiende una caja de comida  
-hay Akane, no tengo hambre, enserio  
-vas a despreciar mi comida /como siempre/  
-no es eso, es que ya almorcé, ya estoy lleno  
(En eso rugen sus tripas)  
-con que lleno ¿eh?, Ranma cómela-extiende más la caja con el cejo fruncido  
-no gracias /luego muero de envenenamiento/

_EN OTRA PARTE DEL SALON-ALMUERZO_

Yami y Gonsusugi van entrando y a Yami le llama la atención una pelea entre Ranma y una chica del grupo.

-¿oye Gonsusugi con quien está peleando Saotome?-pregunta  
-es Akane Tendo-le brillan los ojos  
-¿te gusta?  
-a quien no le gusta Akane-San  
-pues sí que es bonita la muchacha-afirma  
- solo que hay un problema-suspira  
-¿Cuál?  
-tiene un maldito prometido-contesta echando chispas  
-tiene prometido y ¿Quién es?  
-Ranma Saotome  
-vaya con que ese tipo-voltea hacia donde están los muchachos-pero si se están peleando  
(Se escuchan los gritos)  
_-¡marimacho!_  
_-¡fenómeno!_  
- todo el tiempo se la pasan peleando, fueron sus padres los que arreglaron el compromiso, Akane-San es una gran chica y es la prometida oficial, digo esto porque Ranma es todo un don Juan y tiene aun mas prometidas  
- entonces podría conquistar Akane-dice Yami  
- olvídalo si tratas de ligarla Ranma te partirá en dos, además Akane no se fijara en ti, te vera como un amigo mas  
- pensaba solo quedarme la temporada del circo pero me has dado una razón para quedarme  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-que ya se como me vengare, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de la vida de Ranma

_A LA SALIDA DE FURINKAN, POR LAS CALLES DE NERIMA_

-¡Akane! que no me piensas esperar-dice Ranma mientras trata de alcanzarla  
-claro que no-contesta  
-aun sigues molesta  
-es que…  
***tras*** (una sombra pasa entre Ranma y Akane y se va hacia un parque)  
-espera aquí-le dice Ranma a Akane

-¡pero Ranma!

_PARQUE  
_  
-sal de donde estés-dice Ranma  
-hola Saotome  
-Narusegawa ¿Qué quieres?  
-la revancha  
-como tú quieras

Comienzan a pelear. Yami ataca a Ranma pero sigue sin poder causarle algún daño.

-sigues igual, tus trucos siguen siendo lo mismo-dice Ranma-y así planeas ganarme  
-es que no estoy tratando de ganarte Saotome, solo estoy tratando de ganar tiempo  
-tiempo ¿para que?  
-para hacer esto-Yami da un salto hacia atrás, empieza hacer varios movimientos con las manos-¡tierra, agua, fuego viento! ¡Cumplan mi deseo!

De repente un torbellino envuelve a Ranma y otro a Yami y cuando se desvanecen, Yami tiene la apariencia de Ranma, y Ranma la apariencia de ¡un conejo negro!

-te dije que sabía hacer trucos de magia

-doki-/que pasa no puedo hablar/-piensa Ranma  
-te estuve investigando Saotome, tienes muchas cosas buenas en tu vida y no las valoras, así que desde ahora tú serás un conejo negro, y yo seré tu, aprovechare para estar cercas de Akane, espero no te moleste.  
-doki-/con que es eso maldito, si le haces daño Akane te mato/-doki  
-¿Qué dices? no te entiendo, solo entiendo doki, doki,-ríe con malicia

En eso llega Akane

-¡Ranma! Al fin te encuentro, ¿se puede saber por que te fuiste de esa manera?  
-Akane-dice Yami  
-doki-/Akane/  
-dijiste que te esperara, pero no podía, ¿que era la sombra?  
-ese conejo-señala a Ranma

Akane voltea y ve a un pequeño conejo negro, que se le acerca y la jala de la calceta.

-doki-/Akane soy yo Ranma, él es Yami/-doki  
-ven aquí pequeñín-Akane lo toma entre sus brazos-que extraño sonido haces para ser un conejo, te llamare doki y te llevare a vivir conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?  
- deja a ese conejo y vámonos-dice Yami  
- ahora te vas a poner celoso de un conejo, primero de p-chan y ahora de doki  
-¿p-chan? ¿Quién es?  
-hay por favor, mi cerdito, mi mascota, ¿Qué ya se te olvido?

-no, no para nada-/eso no me lo dijo Gonsusugi/-digo ya tienes un cerdo de mascota ¿no? Entonces para que quieres a ese conejo

-no lo podemos dejar aquí solo eh indefenso

-bien haz lo que quieras-dice Yami

_DOJO TENDO_

En el camino Yami siempre fue detrás de Akane por la calle, Akane se extraño de que no se subiera a las bardas o se fuera por sobre la reja junto al canal como de costumbre.

En cuanto llegaron Yami pregunto donde estaba su habitación, cosa que la extraño a un más, pero igual le indico donde se encontraba, Yami se disculpó de haber olvidado algo tan simple y se fue hacia donde Akane le señalo.

_CUARTO DE AKANE  
_  
Akane entra a su cuarto con Ranma aun en brazos.

-doki-/no puedo creer que con esa simple pregunta de donde esta mi cuarto, Akane no sospeche/

-/Ranma si que estuvo raro, se habrá pegado en la cabeza otra vez/ bueno doki este será tu nuevo hogar ¿te gusta?  
-doki /Akane es una trampa, Yami tomo mi apariencia, no me entiendes ¿cierto?/  
-también tengo un cerdito negro, se llama p-chan, pero por ahora no sé donde se encuentre-deja a Ranma sobre la cama  
-doki /perdido de seguro/

Akane se comienza a quitar el uniforme enfrente del conejito, Ranma empieza a sangrar por la nariz.

-¿que te pasa doki?, parece como si te hubieras ruborizado-levanta al conejito-que cosas digo si tan solo eres un pequeño conejo-ven aquí-Akane lo aprieta contra su pecho, luego le da un beso en la boca y lo vuelve a colocar en su pecho-¿ya no tienes pena?-pregunta mientras mima al conejito

-doki /ya entiendo porque Ryoga siempre quiere ser p-chan… una razón más para no permitírselo/

_CENA_

Todos ya se encuentran cenando.

-¿y ese conejo Akane?-pregunta Kasumi

-es mi nueva mascota

-si sigues así nos llenaremos de animales-dice Nabiki

Llega "Ranma" y se sienta a un lado de Akane.

-todavía traes a ese conejo  
-si, ¡¿algún problema?!  
-no para nada /mucho mejor, que comience el espectáculo/ ten te doy una de mis albóndigas de pulpo  
-¿Qué estás enfermo?-pregunta Akane extrañada  
-no, solo no tengo hambre-contesta Yami  
-me sorprendes Ranma, despreciar una albóndiga de pulpo-dice el Sr. Tendo  
-tal vez ya maduraste hijo-dice el Sr. Saotome  
-o solo esta a dieta, que falta le hace-dice Nabiki sarcásticamente  
-no hay por que alarmarse, sigamos comiendo-dice Nodoka

-doki /ese Yami…compartirle una albóndiga de pulpo a Akane, que tiene de raro eso, yo también le compartiría una, claro si fuera humano/

-/si Gonsusugi no se equivoco el señor bigotudo, es el padre de Akane, el del turbante y la señora pelirroja los padres de Saotome, las muchachas las hermanas de Akane, después de todo la informacion que le saque a ese tonto me servirá/

-¡es mío!-grita Genma

Ya que él y "Ranma" han tomado la misma bola de arroz al mismo tiempo.

-puedes quedártela-dice Yami  
-¿no vas a pelear por ella?-interroga Genma  
-no ya dije que te la quedes  
-si que estas raro Ranma-dice Kasumi  
-mejor iré a dormir-dice Yami-buenas noches Akane  
-¿eh? Buenas…buenas noches Ranma  
-se despidió tan solo de Akane-dice Nabiki  
-esto sí es extraño-dice Soun  
-ni siquiera peleo por una bola de arroz-dice Genma

-le habrá pasado algo-se preocupa Nodoka

-doki /si dense cuenta no soy yo/

-/¿que le estará pasando?/-piensa Akane

_CUARTO DE AKANE_

***Toc-Toc***

-puedo pasar-dice Yami  
-pasa Ranma

Akane está sentada en la silla haciendo su tarea, Ranma se encuentra en la cama, Yami se pasa y se sienta junto al conejo.

-doki /que querrá a estas horas/

Un silencio se forma.

-Ranma, ¿por que estas tan amable con todo mundo?  
-porque estuve pensando y no hay necesidad de estar peleando con todo el mundo, ni gritar ni cosas por el estilo, eso incluye que te trate mejor, como lo que eres, mi prometida, entonces ¿hacemos las paces y que todo sea diferente?

-seguro que no estás enfermo, o que te lavaron el cerebro-le pone una mano sobre su frente

Yami toma la mano de Akane con ternura.

-no estoy enfermo, ni mucho menos me lavaron el cerebro, tan solo me di cuenta de que eres muy importante para mí, Akane te amo…

Yami se levanta aun sosteniendo la mano de Akane, la cual está sin habla, Ranma se lanza contra él, pero este lo congela, se acerca lentamente y la besa.

-doki /no puedo moverme, Akane reacciona, mándalo a volar, que esperas, tal vez porque cree que soy yo, pero eso significaría que le gusto/

"Ranma" y Akane al fin se separan.

-creo que te dejare dormir, buenas noches Akane-Yami sale y descongela a Ranma  
-doki /como se atrevió a besar a Akane, ese maldito de Narusegawa me las pagara, ¿Qué le pasa a Akane?/

Akane se deja caer en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

El primero en despertar es Ranma.

-doki /maldición sigo siendo un conejo, yo que esperaba que tan solo fuera un mal sueño-voltea a ver a Akane-vaya que linda se ve mientras duerme, como pudo dejarse besar por ese maldito de Yami/

Akane despierta.

-buenos días doki-se sienta, estira sus brazos y da un pequeño bostezo-que bien dormí y ¿tu doki que tal dormiste?-lo toma entre sus manos-ven vamos a bañarnos  
-doki-/bañarnos ¿estás loca?/  
-aun con vergüenza, porque si solo eres un conejito  
-doki /si supieras no me llevarías a bañarme contigo/

_Baño_

Akane entra a bañarse con el conejo en brazos, el pobre hace todo por zafarse

-no pasa nada doki

-doki-/que el agua este caliente, que el agua este caliente/

Akane toma un botecito con agua y se lo echa encima a Ranma-te bañaremos primero con agua calientita-lo enjabona, le echa más agua y una vez limpio lo mete a la tina-quédate aquí

-doki-/como si tuviera otra opción/

Luego ella se baña y cuando termina, entra en latina.

-ven pequeño-lo toma y comienza a jugar y hacerle mimos

-doki-/por lo menos esto es algo que Ryoga jamás hará con Akane/

_Dojo_

-tía Nodoka le puedo encargar al conejo

-claro Akane-chan no te preocupes lo cuidare bien

-doki-/no espera, no me dejes/

-no te preocupes tu dueña volverá pronto

Ranma se zafa del agarre de su madre y se va corriendo.

_POR LAS CALLES DE NERIMA_

Akane va adelante de Yami, en toda la mañana no se a atrevido a ver a "Ranma" a los ojos, ni dirigirle alguna palabra, aunque por dentro se sienta feliz.

-¡Ni Hao Ranma!-se escucha a lo lejos

Shampoo se deja ir contra "Ranma" pero él se quita y no se deja abrazar (Shampoo casi, casi se estampa con el piso).

-¿que suceder a Ranma hoy? ¿No querer estar cerca de Shampoo?  
-con que tu eres Shampoo, una de mis pseudo-prometidas ¿no?  
-¿que estar jugando con Shampoo, no acordarte de mí?  
-claro que me acuerdo de ti una chinita molesta, así como todas esas que también dicen ser mis prometidas  
-¿tu referirte a Ukyo y a Kodachi?  
-si como se llamen, te diré que ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, ya tome una decisión  
-¿Una decisión? Y no tratarse de Shampoo ¿Quién es?  
-no es obvio, eh escogido a Akane  
-¿es eso cierto Akane?-pregunta Shampoo con rencor

Akane todo este tiempo se ha mantenido al margen, después de todo quería ver que pensaba hacer Ranma, pero no se imagino que llegaría a declarar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos y menos enfrente de Shampoo.

-eh…bueno…yo…  
-así que ve y dile a todo el mundo, que Ranma Saotome tan solo será el prometido de Akane  
-¡¿decirles a todos?!-dice Akane-Ranma creo que no estás pensando bien lo que dices  
-Shampoo irse, pero esto no quedar así, Shampoo regresar para vengarse-y se marcha  
-vamos Akane se nos hace tarde  
-Ranma creo que no vez lo problemas que te puedes acarrear si vas por ahí diciendo que me prefieres a mi

-pero si no eh mentido Akane, es la verdad te prefiero a ti-Akane se sonroja-creí que te había quedado claro con el beso de anoche

-¿eh? Si este… se nos hace tarde-le dedica una sonrisa y se va corriendo

-/después de todo Akane si está enamorada de Ranma/-piensa Yami sonríe triunfal

_FURINKAN-ALMUERZO-1F_

Akane se encuentra con sus amigas.

-que lastima hoy no vino el chico nuevo-comenta Yuca

-es cierto-dice Sayuri-de segura la culpa la tiene Ranma por haberle ganado y ya no quiso venir

-no culpen a Ranma-dice Akane en eso ve entrar a "Ranma"-ya vuelvo

Llega hasta donde se encuentra Yami.

-Ranma, toma  
-¿Qué es?-pregunta Yami  
-tu almuerzo  
-¿tú lo preparaste?  
-no, lo acabo de comprar en la cafetería  
-hubiera preferido probar algo preparado por ti-empieza a comer  
-si que estas muy cambiado

***Splat***

Aparece Kuno estrellando su espada en la cabeza de Yami.

-¡Ranma Saotome! No quería creerlo, pero Nabiki decía la verdad  
-¿Qué pasa Kuno-Sempai?-pregunta Akane  
-nada mi querida Akane, solo que no soportare que Ranma esté cerca d ti  
-Kuno Tatewaki ¿cierto?-pregunta Yami  
-así es, acaso ya me olvidaste  
-no, para nada, ya te recordé, ¿Qué quieres?  
-ya me entere que vas diciendo a todo mundo que ya has escogido a mi amada Akane como tu única prometida

-y así es

-no lo puedo permitir, jamás me resignare a tal idea, vamos afuera arreglar esto

-como quieras, yo te sigo-dice Yami

_FURINKAN-PATIO_

-en guardia-dice Yami

-el que gane se quedara con Akane-propone Kuno

-¡no soy un premio!-grita Akane

Todos llegan al patio para ver la pelea. Kuno comienza a atacar a Yami y este lo esquiva, le da algunos cuantos golpes pero Kuno sigue de pie.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma? te has vuelto más lento, no me duelen tus golpes

-cállate idiota-dice Yami

La pelea continúa y "Ranma" sigue sin ganarle a Kuno, llegan hasta las piscinas.

Kuno empuja a Yami al agua y este tarda en salir.

-¡Ranma!-grita Akane

Y al salir "Ranma" sigue siendo un chico.

-/¿que demonios está pasando? Ranma jamás menciono que ya no se convirtiera en chica/-piensa Akane  
-ahora veras Kuno-Yami usa uno de sus trucos  
-que voy a veeeeeeeeer  
(Yami manda a volar a Kuno)  
-felicidades Ranma no sabíamos que ya te habías curado de tu maldición-dice Daisuke mientras él y Hiroshi se acercan a Yami  
-si que te lo tenias muy guardadito, igual que lo de Akane-contesta Hiroshi  
-¿de que están hablando?

-si claro hazte el que no sabes

-extrañaremos a la pelirroja, ni modo

-ustedes están locos-contesta Yami

"Ranma" se aleja de los muchachos y se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Akane

-¿nos vamos Akane?-pregunta "Ranma" aun empapado  
-¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo hombre?  
-¿que cosa, como que hombre? Pues si soy un hombre

-me refiere a tu maldición, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya te habías curado?

-¿tú también estas con eso de la maldición? ¿De que se trata?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-recordar ¿Qué?

-no nada-dice Akane-tengo… tengo que ir a algún lugar, te veo luego

-/que rayos le pasa/-piensa Yami-/bueno al menos ya se regresar al Dojo/

_POR LAS CALLES DE NERIMA  
_  
Akane va corriendo para llegar al Dojo y preguntar si alguien sabe porque Ranma no se convirtió en chica y porque ni si quiera se acuerda de su maldición. Va tan rápido que no se ha percatado que un conejo la viene siguiendo desde que salió de furinkan. Así es, es Ranma, quien ha estado siguiendo a Yami y a Akane desde que salieron del Dojo.

Vio como Yami rechazo a Shampoo sin siquiera titubear, también la pelea que tuvo con Kuno y la reacción de Akane al ver salir a Yami del agua.

-doki-/tengo que alcanzar a Akane, debió de haberse dado cuenta de que ese "Ranma" no soy yo/

_DOJO TENDO_

Akane llega al Dojo, busca por todos lados pero no hay nadie, pero encuentra una nota sobre la mesa.

Akane, Ranma, volvemos tarde, atte. Nodoka

-/maldición, como se marchan en un momento como este/-en eso se escucha que algo entra a la casa-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunta y sale el conejo-Oh eres tu doki-el conejito se acerca a Akane y comienza a jalarla-¿Qué te pasa?, No tengo tiempo para jugar-Ranma la suelta y como puede le hace una señal, corre hacia el estanque y se lanza hacia este, cuando sale ya no es negro ni macho, si no, rojo y hembra.

-¿cómo es que?-Akane pone una cara de haber entendido todo y se deja caer-Ranma… ¿eres tú?

-doki /al fin te diste cuenta/

Akane le echa agua caliente y luego fría, varias veces

-si tu eres un conejo, ¿quién está en tu lugar?

De repente se escucha que alguien llega y Akane va a la puerta.

-¡Papá! ¡Tío Genma! Hay algo que debo decirles-Pero al llegar se encuentra con el supuesto "Ranma"

-¿para que quieres a nuestros padres?  
-¿nuestros padres? como te atreves a decir eso, no son nada tuyos  
-¿que te pasa? Akane, has estado rara después de mi pelea con Kuno  
-rara yo, tu aquí eres el extraño  
-¿a que te refieres?

-tomaste la apariencia de Ranma y a él lo convertiste en un conejo, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quién eres?

-Oh ya te diste cuenta, pero parece que no eres muy lista Akane, yo solo me vengue de Saotome por la humillación que me hizo pasar ¿no tienes la menor idea de quién podría ser?

_{-Que lastima hoy no vino el chico nuevo_

_-es cierto, de seguro la culpa la tiene Ranma por haberle ganado y ya no quiso venir}_

-¡Yami! ¡Eres un maldito! dime como regresar a Ranma a ser un humano

-lo siento no hay cura, es un hechizo que ha estado en mi familia por años, será un conejo por todo lo que le resta de vida

-no te creo

En eso llega el conejo negro y se queda observando.

-que más da si Ranma es humano o un conejo, él no te respetaba, no te trababa como lo que eres su prometida, siempre pasando el tiempo entre pelea y pelea, de don Juan con otras mujeres, eso no es una relación, para que quieres que vuelva, yo te puedo hacer feliz

-ni tú, ni nadie, podría tomar el lugar de Ranma, nunca, jamás, tal vez el sea testarudo, poco caballeroso, grosero, celoso, se convierta en chica, posesivo, don Juan, peleonero, orgulloso, machista, pero estoy segura que solo es una máscara, cuando estamos solos es amable conmigo, se pone nervioso y se sonroja fácilmente, hasta llega a tartamudear de la pena, es un gran chico no dudaría ayudar por igual a un amigo que a un enemigo, a arriesgado su vida por mi infinidad de veces y me gusta tal como es, lo amo y nada cambiara eso

-Ranma no regresara, así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que tienes o quedarte sola

-doki-/Akane, no sabía que pensabas todo eso de mi, que daría por ser humano de nuevo y decirte que también te amo/

En ese preciso momento un torbellino cubre al pequeño conejo y a Yami al mismo tiempo y al desaparecer esta Ranma convertido en humano y Yami con su apariencia.

-Saotome, ¿Cómo es esto posible?-se pregunta Yami  
-tal vez tu hechizo era defectuoso, al igual que tú-contesta Ranma  
-¡Ranma!-grita de felicidad Akane  
-has arruinado todo Saotome, yo pude haber hecho muy feliz a Akane si te hubieras quedado como un conejo  
-no digas tonterías, tú la escuchaste jamás nadie tomara mi lugar, eso me corresponde a mí, yo soy su único prometido y el verdadero, yo seré quien se case con ella, porque la amo  
-eso lo veremos-Yami se deja ir contra Ranma y comienzan a pelear, llevando la ventaja Ranma-ni creas que me ganaras Saotome  
-quieres apostar, ahora si te daré tu merecido Narusegawa, me las pagaras, no quiero volver a ver tu sucia cara nunca más ¡truco de las castillas calientes!-grita Ranma y manda a volar a Yami-espero eso le dé una lección y no vuelva

Ranma cae rendido sobre sus rodillas, Akane corre y lo abraza, él le corresponde.

- Akane…te amo  
-¿eres el verdadero Ranma, o eres otro impostor?  
-¡soy el verdadero, Pechos planos!  
-Ranma…-pone una dulce mirada-yo también te amo

Al decir estas palabras, Ranma se separa un poco de Akane y lentamente acerca sus labios a los de su prometida, hasta juntarlos en un largo y profundo beso, ella le corresponde de la misma ímpetu. Después de varios minutos se separan.

-te amo, te amo, te amo-le repite Ranma en el oído a Akane  
-yo te amo mas, Ranma perdóname, debí darme cuenta que no eras tú /por la forma en que se comportaba conmigo/ debí de adivinar que era un impostor  
-no te preocupes, como ibas a saber que no era yo, físicamente era igual a mí, tan solo no te diste cuenta /por ingenua/ solo viste lo que querías ver, no fue tu culpa, creí que nunca más volvería a ser humano, que te había perdido para siempre, cuando besaste a Yami me sentí morir ¿por que lo besaste?  
-disculpa, él me beso a mí, creía que eras tú, lo acabas de decir, deberías comprenderme, que iba a saber que a mi prometido lo habían convertido en un conejo al cual adopte como mascota, un momento-cambia su cara a una muy seria-tú eras el conejo, entonces…

Akane se separa de Ranma, se levanta y saca su mazo.

-mejor olvídalo-dice Ranma sudando la gota gorda-te perdono ya todo quedo en el pasado ¿sí?-empieza a reír nerviosamente  
-¿ahora tu me perdonas a mi? olvidar que dormiste y te bañaste conmigo, lo olvidare cuando te haya dado tu merecido ¡pervertido!  
-trate de avisarte-comienza a huir-pero no me entendías  
-¡como le iba a entender a un conejo negro!

En el momento que pasan por la entrada llega la familia.

-Ranma, Akane, ya llegamos-les avisa Nodoka pero pasan de largo

-¡regresa Ranma!  
-¡perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intención! /me hubiera quedado como conejo/

-de quien fue la gran idea que dejarlos solos iba ayudar en su relación-dice Nabiki mirando desaprobatoriamente a su padre y a su tío

-quien iba a saber que esto pasaría-suspira Soun

-después de todo fue Ranma el que estuvo diciendo a todo mundo que ya escogió a Akane-dice Genma

-lo que haya sido, lo echo a perder-dice Nodoka

-como siempre-afirma Nabiki

-pues parece que todo volvió a la normalidad-dice Kasumi con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos asientan con la cabeza.

_FIN_

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews.**

**Saludos de Ai Hiwatari.**

**02/02/13**


End file.
